Two HPLC methods using a strong anion exchange resin column and a perchlorate-phosphate buffer as eluent were developed. The method was demonstrated to be useful in the presence of large amounts of thermal and photolytic decomposition products. The applicability of this method in assaying commercial dosage forms was established by comparing with other methods published in the literature.